


My sweetie pie

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Request fics [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: Wendy comes home after a long day of work to her wonderful girlfriend Irene.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: Request fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	My sweetie pie

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet. I did my best to make it as sweet and fluffy as possible, it might not be that good since I'm not used to writing fluff, I'm more equipped to write angst, but yeah! I like it! 
> 
> This is request no.2 for dei_03  
> (not beta read)

Wendy sighed in content when her body made contact with the seat in the company van, it wasn't all that comfortable but she would take anything after the long day she's had. 

It was so nice to finally be able to sit down and relax, she spent all day running between different venues and shows, it was exhausting and she hardly got a break between them.

She loved what she did for a living but there was nothing on the world she loved more than going home after a long day to her wonderful girlfriend, Irene. 

She started dating Irene shortly after she first came to Korea to train at SM entertainment.  
Back then, Irene was also a trainee but gave it up after a year to pursue fashion.

Now, they were both some of the most famous individuals in South Korea. Also one of the most famous couples. 

Wendy smiled at the thought of Irene, the two had been through so much together and would probably go through a lot more. 

The things they went through various different things, from being harassed by psycho fans who wished for them to break, to Irene's parents not agreeing with their choice to be together and live with each other, and to their own problems. 

A few years into their relationship, they had many ups and downs, there was so many arguments on their lifestyles and with so many orther things it's hard to name them all. 

But now, they were happy and rarely ever fought with each other, they knew the other like the back of their hands and knew what the other hated and what they liked. It was hard to get made anymore. 

And Wendy was thankful for that, there had been so many times where the almost broke up and Wendy feared nothing more than that. She loved Irene dearly, she couldn't imagine a life without her in it.

Before she knew it the car was stopped infront of her apartment building and her manager was at the door waiting for her.

"Remember Wendy, we have places to be again tomorrow so there will be a car to pick you up at six on the dot, don't be late." Her manager told her once she stepped from the car. 

"Come on now, am i ever late?" Wendy said sarcastically, with an equally sarcastic smile. 

Her manager however was unamused. "Yes" was the answer Wendy got before the women got have I the van. 

Wendy chuckled softly and headed inside the building. Every step she took felt like it was increasing her exhaustion. She could practically hear her bed calling her name.

She opened the door and quickly locked it behind herself. "Irene! Sweetie I'm home!" She called into the quiet house. 

"I'm in here!" Irene called back from their bedroom. 

Wendy smiled and walked to the room, smiling even wider when her eyes landed on Irene. 

Her girlfriend was sitting in bed, glasses hanging low on her face as she sketched out some new designs. She looked up from her papers and smiled softly at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Welcome home darling, how was your day?" Irene asked as she put her papers to the side. She opened her arms wide, signaling for Wendy to climb in.

Said woman groaned loudly and slumped into Irene's arms. "It was really good but really, really, tiring. Man, I was looking over the place today, we had so many places to go and I couldn't get a second to breath between them." Wendy said sleepily. 

"Aw you poor thing, and here I am at home, sketching all day." Irene gently combed a hand through Wendy's blonde hair, her nails softly grazing her scalp, furthering her into sleep. 

"Yeah but you also got lots of works done, I'm so proud of you renie." Wendy sat up and kissed Irene on tje lips softly. 

"Thank you darling." She said against her girlfriends lips. "Why don't you get some sleep my love, you had a long day." 

"Mm, okay, that sounds good." Wendy laid back down, making herself comfortable in Irene's arms.

Before completely drifting off to sleep she mumbled a quiet, "I love you." To Irene, which earned her a kiss on the top of her head. 

"I love you too my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
